Grand Theft Encyclopedia:Concursos
/Archivo de votaciones/ - /Ganadores/ ''' Bienvenido a '''Grand Theft Encyclopedia: Concursos, nuestro rincón de la wiki para los concursos que se celebrarán en la Wiki. Esperamos que te guste participar y que intentes ganar por todos los medios necesarios, te vas a entretener mucho por aquí, ¡esperemos que entres dispuesto a ganar! Información y reglamento Aquí se encuentra más información, y las reglas del concurso: *El plazo para las inscripciones y el desarrollo de un artículo será de diez (10) días, desde que sean válidas las inscripciones. *Solamente se podrá hacer el artículo relacionado con el tema del mes. Si algún concursante hace el artículo de otro tema, estará automaticamente descalificado. *El jurado (dos usuarios) dará notas a cada artículo, una vez que haya terminado el concurso, se darán las notas, el que tenga más nota ganará el concurso y se llevará un premio: una plantilla con un premio de oro; al igual que el segundo y tercer ganador, que se llevarán plantillas con premios de plata y bronce (se pueden ver al final de esta página). *El usuario debe ser un usuario del mes para ser juez. *Los 3 primeros artículos se llevarán minitrofeos de oro, plata y bronce respectivamente, que se ubicarán en la esquina superior derecha del artículo. *Cabe recordar que se puntuará por: Información, ortografía, imágenes, formato, etc. Hay que intentar hacerlo lo más impecable posible, si se quiere obtener mejor nota. *Solo empezará un concurso si se inscribieron 3 o más usuarios, de lo contrario se cancelará el concurso del mes. *El concurso termina en un plazo de 10 días desde que se inscriban el mínimo de 3 usuarios. Sólo se evaluarán los artículos que tengan al lado un " ", de esa forma quedará claro qué artículos están terminados y se pueden evaluar. Además habrá que incluir en este proyecto la notificación de que ha sido terminado el artículo correspondiente. En caso de no estar todos terminados se descalificará automáticamente a todos los que no hayan terminado. *'Se prohíbe el uso de Wikipedia para la creación de los artículos y crear artículos de la vida real. Esto se aplica también para cualquier otro tema del concurso'. *La creación de artículos significa crear artículos que no existan todavía. Si eligen un artículo ya existente en la wiki, no será válido. *Las medallas de los Concursos (oro, plata y bronce) solo se les entregaran a aquellos artículos que tengan o superen los seis puntos. En caso contrario no se entregara la medalla correspondiente. *Se les entregaran condecoraciones especiales a aquellos participantes que tengan o superen los seis puntos pero que no consiguieron los tres primeros puestos. *El plazo para que los jueces entreguen los correspondientes premios a cada usuario es de un mes como máximo, si ya pasado ese tiempo solo se encuentran las calificaciones de uno de los dos jueces, solo serán validos los resultados de ese juez presente. *En caso de que pase un mes, y ninguno de los dos jueces a entregado los resultados, se suspenderá ese concurso. *A la hora de calificar los artículos, los jueces deben usar esta plantilla para hacer la votación completando todas las secciones de la misma. *Las propuestas para el tema del mes se hacen en la sección comentarios. *Los usuarios que obtengan una calificación por debajo de los 3 puntos serán descalificados automáticamente en el concurso siguiente que surja, de esa forma si desean volver a participar tendrán que esperar a que termine ese concurso. *Se permite el cambio de juez en pleno concurso solo una vez, de hacerse mas de una el concurso será cancelado, además, dicho juez suplente seguirá con el mismo plazo de tiempo que tenia el juez anterior para entregar los resultados (1 mes). Sistema *Presentación: :*Imágenes: 1 punto - Cómo colocan las imágenes, no solo cuantas hay y su calidad. :*Formato: 1 punto - Cómo está ordenado el artículo. *Ortografía: 2 puntos - Las faltas ortográficas son graves. *Expresión: 2 puntos - Nada de poner apartados confusos. *Contenido: 1 punto - Siempre se les puede escapar algo, o por el contrario poner demasiadas cosas y aburrir a las ostras. *Veracidad: 1 punto - ¿Es cierto? *Extensión: 1 punto - No hace falta escribir la Biblia en verso, pero tampoco es bueno redactar un artículo en forma de telegrama. *Investigación: 1 punto - ¿Exploraste los archivos internos del juego para descubrir que en la versión beta un personaje era calvo y después le salió tanto pelo como a un oso? Pues eso es digno de admiración. Galería de premios :*Primer premio: :*Segundo premio: :*Tercer premio: :*Premio especial: :*Aviso especial Premios de artículos Campos Oro, Plata y Bronce en la Plantilla:Iconos. Plantilla obligatoria Cuando ya tengas elegido el articulo con el que trabajarás, habrá que escribir el texto en la página del artículo. Si es en parejas, esto: Concurso del mes de Abril (Abierto) Tema: Reescribir dos misiones (concurso en parejas). Concursantes * y : A Home in the Hills y Three Leaf Clover. * y : Clean and Serene y ? * y : Cash in Kazuki's Chips y Mr. and Mrs. Bellic. * y : Black Project y Up, Up and Away! * y : ? y ? * Fer y : ? y ? Jueces del mes * * Votos de los jueces *Votos Resultados finales } |- !| Puesto !| Participante !| Puntaje |- |style="background: khaki;"|1 |style="background: khaki;"| |style="background: khaki;"| |- |style="background: silver;"|2 |style="background: silver;"| |style="background: silver;"| |- |style="background: tan;"|3 |style="background: tan;"| |style="background: tan;"| |- |style="background: transparent;"|4 |style="background: transparent;"| |style="background: transparent;"| |} Comentarios Hola queria preguntar si puedo anotarme? ya que ya a comenzado el concurso! se los agradeceria! 07:42 22/03/2013 200px|link=http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lea_jhonson Claro. En caso de haber conseguido un puntaje menor de 3 en el anterior concurso, no puedes. -- 22:55 22 mar 2013 (UTC) Claro consegui 6.8 me anotare enseguida! gracias! a y me puedes pasar la categori de embozo? no se de donde sacar un art! 07:59 22/03/2013 200px|link=http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lea_jhonson :Aquí está. Saludos. -- 23:39 22 mar 2013 (UTC) :Trata de anotarte rápido entonces. PD: Kent cuando vayas a modificar el plazo de inicio del concurso trata de avisarme la próxima vez, para que así puede retirar dicho aviso del corner y de esa forma no crear falsos avisos, ah, y Lea, trata de arreglar tu firma.-- 23:44 22 mar 2013 (UTC) Tema para el próximo concurso Hola, sé que es apresurado ya dar mi opinión para el tema que se escogerá para el próximo concurso, pero creo que sería bueno que sea anticipado saber para tener un poco más de tiempo. Bueno, como algunos usuarios (me incluyo) quisimos proponer el tema de editar una misión y un diálogo en parejas (tienen que ser de la misma misión, y los dos puedan editar la misión y el diálogo). Es un buen tema al cual le podemos sacar provecho en el concurso, además que hace mucho que no hay concursos en parejas. --200px|link=Usuario:CJ SanAndreas -- 200px|link=Muro:CJ SanAndreas 15:58 30 mar 2013 (UTC) . Yo participaría, ya que tengo los dos Stories en español, además de que el tema de parejas le de un toque de interesante. -- 16:03 30 mar 2013 (UTC) . No te tengo inconveniente y como dices, hace mucho que no se hace un concurso en parejas. -- 16:07 30 mar 2013 (UTC) . Lo que no sé es si volveré a participar o seré juez. Para ser juez necesito ser UDM, cosa que aún no he obtenido. Si no gano el UDM, pues será muy posible que vuelva a participar. -- 16:10 30 mar 2013 (UTC) , solo espero que esta vez haya las suficientes parejas para realizarlo, ya que hubo concursos en parejas que se cancelaron por falta de participación. PD: ¿Alguien se anima a ser mi pareja? -- 00:31 2 abr 2013 (UTC) , pero eso de misión-diálogo no me convence, el diálogo se hace en menos de 1 hora porque no hay mucho que hacer si no escribir lo que dice en el juego y sacar imágenes mientras que en las misiones hay que explicar todo el transcurso lo que genera más esfuerzo. Para mi debe ser dos misiones en pareja. PD: Si quieres participo con vos Star :P -- 19:03 2 abr 2013 (UTC) , propongo que se cambie de una mision y su dialogo a solo reescribir dos misiones. --200px|link=Usuario:CJ SanAndreas -- 200px|link=Muro:CJ SanAndreas , pero eso sí, que siga siendo en pareja para no volver a tener otro concurso de "más de lo mismo". PD: Lo siento, Kombat, pero ya me asocié con . Aún así, gracias. -- 22:06 2 abr 2013 (UTC)